<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CAT &amp; DOG. by sevngbinist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710762">CAT &amp; DOG.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngbinist/pseuds/sevngbinist'>sevngbinist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Basically Minho being a little bitch, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Choking, Dom/sub, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Seungmin has a choking kink, Submissive Kim Seungmin, and we're all aware of it, puppy seungmin because i'm whipped, your not-so-usual 2minnery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevngbinist/pseuds/sevngbinist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is petty, but is he petty enough to take something so far over Seungmin forgetting how many bloody cats he has ? yes, he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CAT &amp; DOG.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this !! is !! so !! bad !! </p><p>the only reason this exists is bc i wanted to get over my fear of writing different genres / concepts to what i'm used to so yeah, enjoy ig.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin honestly has no clue how he ended up here.</p><p>All he knows is one minute he messes up the amount of cats —the group's crazy cat lady—<br/>
Minho has, and the next he's stuck here, begging for god knows what.</p><p>The cold metal chain that was tying his collar with the bed frame, although long enough to allow some type of movement, it had made his body practically useless when it came to turning around to notice the man that had just entered the room.</p><p>The boy shivered as a new cold breeze came inside the cramped room, alongside with Minho, obviously.</p><p>“i do not have time to deal with you, Seungmin”</p><p>his tone was hash, filled with venom, a stark contrast to his usual playfulness that came with teasing Seungmi.</p><p>The sound of the elder's heels coming in contact with the floor and Seungmin's already shaky breathing were the only sounds that could be heard until he finally made his way on a chair exactly in front of the bed the puppy was tied to.</p><p>Only once he was fully seated with his legs crossed, one arm resting on his crotch while the other help his head up, he finally shot Seungmin another disinterested stare and spoke up.</p><p>“Eager, aren't you Seungmin-ah ? Already waiting for me like this…”</p><p>Minho didn't even bother finishing his sentence after being interrupted by an abrupt whimper that left the younger's lips.</p><p>Although tempted, Seungmin didn't dare to turn around to face Minho, scared of what is to come when he does.</p><p>“Why don't you fetch your pillow pup ? the big one to your right, i'm sure you know which one i mean, don't you ?”</p><p>Minho's voice was dripping with condescension, as if he couldn't find the only thing other than him on the bed.</p><p>He shot a small look towards his left just to be met with the sight of Minho's wide green as he hesitantly turn to his right to grab the fluffy pillow next to him.</p><p>The chain started rattling as it tightened around his neck, barely not choking him as he finally grabbed it with shaky hands.</p><p>The man's smile had melted into something a little less cold as he stared at him and now had it's usual teasing spark as he watched him, but it's not like Seungmin knew.</p><p>He debated turning around for a bit, head swaying left and right as he waited to hear his next command, despite being painfully aware of what was to come.</p><p>“Come on puppy, you know what to do. Straddle my pillow, won't you ?” And there was the irritation that he would swore he hated.</p><p>Lying isn't his strong suit, if the way his entire body burned was any indication.</p><p>He placed his hands on the mattress on either side of the pillow and slowly bent his head down, goosebumps involuntarily traveling across his entire body, hips stilled just barely above the damn thing.</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to put on a show for me, not lay there like a brain-dead mutt. might be wrong though.”</p><p>Minho's voice cracked slightly at the end, obviously from the way he had began to palm himself through his jeans.</p><p>And with that, Seungmin finally pressed himself onto the pillow.</p><p>Although this was easily the most embarrassing moment of his life, finally getting friction on his ridiculously hard cock felt beyond good.</p><p>Soft whimpers began to leave his lips as he started hesitantly riding the pillow, arching his back just enough so that Minho wouldn't complain again.</p><p>After getting rid of the initial embarrassment precum began to dribble, and although the now soaking wet pillow wasn't the most pleasant feeling on earth, he was now grinding on it as if his life was depending on it.</p><p>“I don't think i ever gave you permission to be such a whore, did i pup ?” Minho once again brought him back to reality. “Look at you, drooling allover yourself. I would normally stop you, but i'm enjoying the view a bit too much. Start going harder”</p><p>And Seungmin did, while letting out a ridiculously loud moan for what he was doing.</p><p>Once he had finally found somewhat of a rhythm, Minho spoke up again.</p><p>“You know puppy, i never quite liked dogs, 'm more of a cat person, y'know ? but maybe if had such a pathetic little bitch in heat grinding on my boot like that i would have changed my mind sooner”</p><p>The poor pet finally looked up to see him laughing at him, acting as if he was nothing but a circus animal.</p><p>And it had no business being this hot, but that's something he will be taking to the grave.</p><p>Seungmin bit his lip and started circling his hips as he waited for the laughing to stop, small squeals inevitably living his mouth.</p><p>Suddenly, Minho stood up and sat right by the bed, his eyes burning holes in his skin.</p><p>“Did i give you permission to look at me, mutt ? Did i say you could stop ? Too dumb to even follow orders properly, aren't you baby ?”</p><p>And with that he grabbed the back of his head forcing Seungmin to look up to him, causing him to choke by the way his leash was pulled.</p><p>He started moving his hips again, flat-out moaning in Minho's face as the elder started pulling him by his hair up and down to keep restricting his breathing.</p><p>The puppy's eyes began to roll at the back of it's head, poor thing being reduced to a moaning mess as it kept being choked.</p><p>His hips began to falter, breathing got ragged as he shook in time with his thrusts.</p><p>And just like that, Minho pulled away, leaving him breathless and unsatisfied.</p><p>“Sir…” Seungmin whimpered as he watched him go back to his chair.</p><p>Minho finally unbuckled his belt as the younger watched him through his teary eyelashes, that dumb smirk now back on his face.</p><p>“I already told you mutt that i don't like dumb dogs that are good for nothing but to drol all over my belongings, didn't i ? if you wanna be choked so bad go on, do it yourself.”</p><p>And just like that, Seungmin was left to resume his previous pace, just with the added pressure of Minho's intense gaze on him.</p><p>A few minutes later he was tearing up again, begging as pathetically as he could master until Minho finally allowed him to come.</p><p>“Look what a mess you made, you poor little thing…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i genuinely contemplated making minho torture seung until he remembered all of his cats' names but that would be so lame SO this is it ig udndn</p><p>bird app — @/sevngbinist<br/>cc — @/sevngbinist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>